softcellfandomcom-20200215-history
Science Fiction Stories (bootleg)
Science Fiction Stories is a bootleg compilation of Soft Cell, released in 1987. Overview Science Fiction Stories is the most known record containing early Soft Cell tracks and demos. It was produced in West Germany in 1987, pressed in 500 copies (each numbered on back cover). An insert sheet contains lyrics of the songs (some of them with questionable accuracy). Since some of the tracks on this record are still unreleased officially and aren't available by other means, while also the amount of its copies is limited, it has become the most valued Soft Cell bootleg among fans and collectors. Artwork The front cover artwork is a redraw and combination of two early Soft Cell promotional photographs – one with female corset mannequin was taken by Peter Ashworth in Soho, 1981, but Almond was left out, another is from session for Smash Hits! magazine, yet only Almond's head in a hat was used. On the right – a flipped neon sign, as it appears on A Man Can Get Lost and Memorabilia singles. The back cover features a foreword regarding the duo and record’s content. The design uses elements of various previously known artworks: musical notes from Non Stop Ecstatic Dancing, the evil masks from The Art Of Falling Apart, a Gutterhearts letterhead and an image of a kissing couple of unknown origin. In bottom right corner – Almond's autograph with a face. Artwork_-_Science_Fiction_Stories_(1987)_-_Front.png|Front cover Artwork_-_Science_Fiction_Stories_(1987)_-_Back.png|Back cover Photograph - Soft Cell, Soho, 1981 - Ashworth.png|Original photograph by Peter Ashworth Track listing * “Purely Functional” is different from the track on The Bedsit Tapes * “Persuasion” is mistitled as “Buy More Now” on vinyl label ** These tracks are exclusive to this release Credits and notes The notes in lyrics sheet insert: :Administered by Big Frock Records, Leeds, England. All rights reserved. Used by permission. The producer of this record like to thank: Anyone at Mason Studios, Leeds. Ritchi, for spending a lot of time. Susan, who makes life so wonderful. Last not least: Dave Ball and Marc Almond for great years of Soft Cell existence. (1980-1984) M.Almond, for still writting exellent songs. D.Ball, for always new productions as producer. And anyone at Phonogram, Virgin and Some Bizzare. We did our best! Although “Big Frock Records” is mentioned, the actual label created by Ball and Almond is “A Big Frock Rekord”. In addition to all listed labels, the back cover features Vertigo logo and “Published by Metropolis / Warner Bros. Music” note. Other versions In 1997 a CD version of this bootleg appeared, which also included “The Girl With The Patent Leather Face” and Mutant Moments EP tracks; its front cover is a colored version of first Science Fiction Stories artwork, with added title. In 2006, after release of The Bedsit Tapes compilation, another bootleg titled as Science Fiction Stories was produced. In fact it's a previous CD release updated with several ‘rare’ tracks by Marc Almond: “In Your Bed”, “This House Is A House Of Trouble”, “Titan Arch” and “Guiltless”. This version has a written summary on releases of Soft Cell demo tracks trough ages, including two previous bootlegs. Its covers' design also differs from predecessors, using elements from artworks of The Whip, Slut and Torment releases. Official releases In 2005 and 2006 most of early and demo tracks by Soft Cell, previously appearing on bootlegs, were released with The Bedsit Tapes and Demo Non Stop compilations. Although, Science Fiction Stories still holds its position as public favourite due to having 4 tracks exclusive only to it. Trivia * This bootleg was mentioned by Marc Almond in his Tainted Life autobiography, explaining the origin of “I'm Sixteen” song. * Bootleg's sleeve can be spotted in collages of Soft Cell paraphernalia inside the booklet of Heat: The Remixes compilation. References Category:Marc Almond bootlegs